Draconis et Ocularis
by Anysss
Summary: Eine Journalistin des Tagespropheten, eine Reise nach Rumänien, eine Reportage über Drachen. Ein junger rothaariger Drachenforscher - ziemlich unwiderstehlich. Eine Romanze mit Ups and Downs. Charlie Weasley/OC.
1. Rumänien

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört JKR

**Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört JKR. (Ausser Anys, die ist mir und hoffentlich keine Mary Sue). Die Songtext-Zitate gehören Shakira. Ich habe diese Geschichte „just for fun" geschrieben und verdiene damit kein Geld.**

**A/N: Die Geschichte ist schon vor einiger Zeit entstanden, daher werde ich regelmässig updaten (können). Ein Sequel ist (eventuell) in Planung. Der Titel ist Latein und heisst frei übersetzt „Drachen und Küsse". Über Reviews freue ich mich immer sehr! Und jetzt geht's los...**

**--**

**Lucky that I love a foreign land for **

**The lucky fact of our existence**

Das also war Rumänien. Ich löste meine Finger von dem Portschlüsssel, mit dem ich gekommen war: Eine leere, zerbeulte Coladose. Ich stand vor einer Hecke, in die ein Eisentor eingelassen war. Durch die Hecke schimmerten die Umrisse eines Hauses. Hier musste es sein. Die Sonne glühte und klebte mir das T-Shirt an den Leib. Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab, der in der Vordertasche meiner Leinenhose steckte.

„Removere Sudoris" wollte ich murmeln – ein nützlicher kleiner Zauber, der Schweiss aufsaugt und einen leichten Geruch nach Deodorant hinterlässt…

„Guten Tag"

Ich ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Ein junger Mann strebte mit langen Schritten auf mich zu. Flammendrotes Haar war das erste, was mir auffiel: Weder glatt noch lockig, ziemlich durcheinander und gerade so lang, dass einige Strähnen in seine Augen fielen.

Er strich sie beiseite und lächelte.

„Hi", sagte ich.

„Sie müssen die angemeldete Journalistin sein…"

„Anys Livore vom _Tagespropheten_, genau."

Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen. Rasch ergriff ich sie. Ich konnte Schwielen und Blasen fühlen. Auf seinem linken Unterarm schimmerte ein frisch verheiltes Brandmal. Über den rechten wand sich ein schwarzer Drache.

Er folgte meinem Blick und lächelte wieder.

„Wie Sie sehen, lasse ich meine Schützlinge sogar freiwillig an meine Haut."

Ich hob meinen Blick von dem Tattoo zu seinen Augen. Sie waren braun und ich sah den Schalk darin sitzen.

„Nun, ich denke, ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie Ihr Gepäck lassen können und dann gehen wir zu den Tieren."

_Tiere?_ dachte ich, _eher Monster. Drachen, ach nein,_ ich schüttelte mich innerlich. Wie selbstverständlich nahm er mir die Sporttasche ab. Ich folgte ihm durch das schmiedeiserne Tor und durch die Eingangstür eines Steinhauses, das schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Die Farbe an der Fassade blätterte ab. Er führte mich einen Flur entlang, der Teppich war grau und abgewetzt und von den Wänden sahen unzählige Drachen auf mich herab.

In einem Raum, der nach Kantine aussah, stellte er meine Tasche in eine Ecke und wandte sich zu mir um.

„Ich habe mich gar nicht mit Namen vorgestellt" sagte er plötzlich. „Charlie Weasley. Das muss ich wohl über Ihren Jadeaugen vergessen haben."

Er ging weiter, als hätte er eben gesagt, wie heiss es heute draussen sei. Seltsamerweise fand ich nicht, er sei mir zu nahe getreten, sondern lächelte. Wir verliessen das Haus durch den Hintereingang und gingen eine Weile, auf den Waldrand zu. Hinter den Bäumen drangen Geräusche hervor, die mich schaudern liessen.

Der erste Drache war Furcht erregend. Gross und schuppig, wirkte er eher wie eine Riesenechse. „Ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz" sagte Charlie Weasley beinahe zärtlich.

Die Flügel des Drachen waren lächerlich klein und durchscheinend und ich fragte mich, wie sie ihn tragen sollten. Alles andere als lächerlich war die Stichflamme, die er aus fünfzig Meter Entfernung und durch dicke Gitterstäbe nach uns spie – sie fühlte sich an, als hätte sie meine Augenbrauen versengt. Ich schrie auf, sprang zurück und stolperte.

Charlie streckte mir die Hand entgegen und zog mich wieder auf die Füsse. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. Ich musste wohl noch blasser sein als gewöhnlich, denn er schlug vor, einen Tasse Kaffee zu trinken und uns die restlichen Drachen im Reservat für morgen aufzuheben.

Auf dem Rückweg erzählte er von seiner Arbeit und von Rumänien. Ich lauschte seiner ruhigen dunklen Stimme, vergass den Drachen und meine Knie hörten auf zu zittern.

Bald sassen wir in der Kantine. Der Tisch war wacklig und sah aus, als hätte der Ungarische Hornschwanz zumindest daran genagt.

Der Kaffee war stark und süss. Ich machte mir ein paar Notizen über den Ungarischen Hornschwanz und fragte Charlie dieses und jenes.

Irgendwann fragte er: „Wie ist London diesen Sommer?"

„Heiss und stickig" gab ich zur Antwort. „Wann waren Sie zuletzt in England?" Sein britischer Akzent war nicht zu überhören und ich fühlte mich plötzlich wie zuhause.

„Über Neujahr. Ich hab meine Familie in Ottery St. Catchpole besucht. Kleines Kaff, aber hübsch und im Grünen."

„Ihre Eltern leben dort?"

"Ja. Ich wurde dort geboren. Den grössten Teil des Jahres sind Mum und Dad alleine im Haus. Meine Geschwister sind ausgeflogen, die jüngsten zwei sind noch in Hogwarts."

„Das klingt, als wären Sie eine grosse Familie…"

"Wir sind sieben Kinder."

"Wow" sagte ich.

**Baby I would climb the Andes solely **

**To count the freckles on your body **

Er zählte sie auf: "Bill. Er arbeitet in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts. Der zweite bin ich. Dann Percy. Arbeitet im Ministerium und hält sich für sehr wichtig. Fred und George. Fred ist zwei Minuten älter als George. Die beiden sehen bis auf die letzte Sommersprosse gleich aus. Und davon haben sie hunderte." Er lachte.

Mir fielen nun die Sommersprossen auf, die sich auf seiner Stupsnase tummelten. Ich fragte mich, wie viele es wohl waren und wie lange es dauern würde, sie zu zählen.

„Haben 'ne Menge Unsinn im Kopf, die beiden. Verdienen aber ganz gut damit. Sie haben ihren eigenen Laden in der Winkelgasse: _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. _Dann ist da noch Ron. Und Ginny. Unser Nesthäkchen."

Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und blickte mich an. „Sag mal, wollen wir nicht Du zueinander sagen? Ich finds komisch, „Miss" zu sagen. Sind eigentlich beide zu jung, so kompliziert zu tun, nicht?"

„Ok." sagte ich und musste grinsen.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

„Einundzwanzig. Du?"

Ich fand es schwer, zu schätzen, wie alt er war. Sein Gesicht, etwas breit und gutmütig, war jungenhaft. Anderseits war es von der Sonne gebräunt und man sah ihm an, dass er viel draussen war. Dies wiederum könnte ihn älter wirken lassen, als er wirklich war.

„Vierundzwanzig."

Irgendetwas fauchte. Ich fuhr zusammen und sah mich um. Dann fiel mir die Uhr über der Spüle auf. Das Zifferblatt hatte die Form eines Drachenkopfes, alles war da, sorgfältig aufgemalt: Gelbe Augen mit schwarzen Pupillen, schmal und lang gezogen, wie bei einer Schlange… der Schlund, der Fangzähne und eine geteilte Zunge sehen liess. Die Uhr fauchte wieder und wieder. Siebenmal insgesamt. Da fiel mir auf, dass der Stundenzeiger auf der Sieben stand und der Minutenzeiger auf der Zwölf.

„Schon sieben." stellte Charlie fest und wie als Antwort darauf knurrte mein Magen. Ich hatte ewig nichts mehr gegessen.

Er grinste und die Lachgrübchen um seinen Mund vertieften sich. „Warum verschieben wir das restliche Interview und so nicht auf morgen?"

„Gut. Mal schauen, wo ich etwas zu essen und eine Dusche bekomme. Eure Pressefrau hat etwas von einem Gästezimmer für mich gesagt."

„Warte einen Moment." Er stand auf und sprach im Flur mit jemandem. Ich konnte sehen, dass es der missmutig aussehende Zauberer hinter dem Empfang war, der gerade dabei war, seine Sachen zusammenzuräumen. Er grunzte etwas als Antwort auf eine Frage Charlies und blätterte in einer zerfledderten Kladde. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Charlie kam zurück.

„Anys, es tut mir leid. Etwas hat mit dem Zimmer nicht geklappt. Es ist heute jemand von der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe des Ministeriums angereist, der das Zimmer braucht und sie haben vergessen, eine Alternative für dich zu suchen."

Ich seufzte ungeduldig. Ich hatte mich auf eine kühle Dusche und ein Bett gefreut.

„Du könntest zu mir kommen. Meine Wohnung ist nur klein, aber es ist alles da. Du kannst mein Bett haben und ich schlaf auf dem Sofa" schlug er vor. Überrascht hob ich den Kopf.

„Du kennst mich kaum" murmelte ich.

„Na und? Wir Weasleys sind gastfreundlich. Du solltest mal meine Mutter sehen. Wir haben ständig das Haus voll. Sie mag Trubel. Aber ich könnte auch den Hornschwanz fragen, ob er noch Platz hat?" feixte er.

_Es ist nett von ihm,_ dachte ich. _Und sowieso, was ist schon dabei…_

„Nein. Ich ziehe dich dem Drachen vor." Daraufhin lachte er lauthals.

„Danke fürs Angebot." fügte ich rasch hinzu. „Gerne geschehen. In unserer Garderobe gibt es ein grosses Badezimmer. Um diese Zeit ist niemand mehr dort. Du könntest duschen und dich umziehen. Ich gehe rasch heim, meine Wohnung ist im Nebengebäude, und dusche ebenfalls. Die Stadt – eigentlich müsste man sagen, mittelgrosses Dorf ist nicht weit von hier. Wir könnten was essen gehen…"

„Klingt gut."

Er zeigte mir das Badezimmer und wir beschlossen, uns in einer halben Stunde vor dem Eingangstor zu treffen.


	2. Sommersprossen

Summend stieg ich aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab und wühlte in meiner Tasche

Summend stieg ich aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab und wühlte in meiner Tasche. Sicher war es noch immer angenehm warm draussen. Ich entschied mich für einen kurzen weissen Rock mit absichtlich zerfranstem Saum und graue Stiefeletten mit etwas Absatz. Vom Schaft hingen zwei breite Lederstreifen, die man verknotete. Ich hatte die Stiefel auf dem Flohmarkt gefunden und liebte sie heiss.

Dazu zog ich ein zartgelbes Shirt dazu an, hochgeschlossen und ärmellos, mit vielen kleinen Knöpfen und schlang einen breiten Ledergürtel um meine Hüften. Ich war schon immer ein bisschen eine Bohemien gewesen, nie angezogen wie die breite Masse... Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Trocknungszauber für meine Haare.

Ich bürstete sie und sah mich im Spiegel an. Mein Haar ist fast schwarz, lang und glatt. Ich mochte es eigentlich. Mein Gesicht ist herzförmig, meine Nase ist klein, mein Mund auch, meine Augen dafür sind gross und blassgrün. _Niedlich_, hatte man mein Gesicht bereits genannt, ich fand, es sah noch immer aus wie das eines Kindes.

Ich bin fast eins siebzig gross und dünn. Aber ein Muggel hatte mir mal gesagt, ich hätte eine Modelfigur und das klang gar nicht so schlecht.

Am besten mochte ich meine Beine, sie waren lang und schlank. Ich tuschte meine Wimpern schwarz, putzte meine Zähne und trug etwas durchsichtigen Gloss auf - fertig.

Ich dachte an den Ungarischen Hornschwanz und sein grässliches Gebrüll, als ich nach draussen ging, die Sporttasche im Arm. Bis zum Tor waren meine Gedanken bei den Sommersprossen angelangt, die sich auf Charlies Nase drängten, _wie viele es wohl waren..._

"Wow." unterbrach mich jemand. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht nahen hören. Mein Gesicht begann zu glühen -

**Can't you see I'm at your feet**

_Auch "wow"_, dachte ich unvermittelt. Er trug Jeans, Sneakers und ein königsblaues T-Shirt mit _- wie könnte es anders sein -_ einem gelben Drachen darauf... Er lächelte mir entgegen. Mit meinen Absätzen war ich gleich gross wie er.

"Hast du alles, was du brauchst?"

Ich deutete auf meine schwarze kleine Umhängetasche. "Ich bringe rasch dein Gepäck in die Wohnung. _Accio Sporttasche_." Meine Sporttasche rauschte aus meinem Arm in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er drehte sich einmal auf der Stelle und mit einem _Plopp_ war er verschwunden.

Zwanzig Sekunden später apparierte er direkt neben mir, diesmal ohne Tasche.

"Beam me up, Charlie", lachte ich.

Er sah mich an, als würde er nur Bahnhof verstehen.

"Kennst du StarTrek nicht? Das ist eine Muggelserie. Im Fernsehen. Sie spielt im All. Die Figuren beamen sich ständig hin und her, sie verschwinden an einer Stelle und tauchen an einer anderen Stelle wieder auf - wie apparieren, weisst du... Es gibt dieses Zitat aus der Serie: "Beam me up, Scotty". Der ist schon fast Kult."

"Was ein Fernseher ist, weiss ich knapp. Der läuft mit _Ecklecktzität_, oder? Mein Dad steht auf Muggel. Er findet sie faszinierend..." Sein Blick kehrte sich kurz nach innen. _Ob er wohl manchmal Heimweh hatte, Drachen zur Genüge hin und her...?_

Er richtete seine braunen Augen auf mich. "Du kennst dich ja gut mit Muggeln aus..." Das klang nicht wie ein Angriff - obwohl ich wusste, dass es Zauberer gab, die Muggel und alle, die sich mit ihnen abgaben, verdammten...

Nein, es hatte wie eine Feststellung geklungen.

"Meine Eltern sind Muggel", erklärte ich.

"Die beste Freundin von meinem Bruder Ron ist auch muggelstämmig. Und doch ist sie die talentierteste Hexe von ganz Hogwarts. Sie ist viel bei uns zu Besuch... Nettes Mädchen, Hermine. Ron, Harry und sie sind unzertrennlich. Schon seit´m ersten Jahr."

"Harry... - Harry Potter?"

"Jaah. Der Junge, der überlebt hat. Berühmt, seit er ein Baby war. Aber ich fürchte, er ist etwas zu jung für dich..." Seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

Ich tat so, als würde ich ihn schlagen. Er rannte ein paar Meter von mir weg und drehte sich dann um.

"Oh-ho, jetzt muss ich aber aufpassen, was? Aber weißt du was? Ich mag aufbrausende Frauen. Die sind so... leidenschaftlich." Er grinste.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zurückzugrinsen. _Ich habe mich noch nie auf Anhieb so gut mit jemandem verstanden,_ dachte ich. _Ich habe mich noch nie so schnell wohl gefühlt mit jemandem, den ich erst ein paar Stunden kenne..._


	3. Spiel

I'll be there and you'll be near

**I'll be there and you'll be near **

**And that's the deal my dear**

Eigentlich hatten wir essen gehen wollen. Aber dann kam alles ganz anders. Wir waren etwa eine halbe Stunde gegangen und die Häuser der Stadt waren in Sichtnähe. Da segelte plötzlich eine braune Eule auf uns zu. Sie landete schwungvoll auf Charlies Schulter. Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als sie sich in seine Schulter krallte, um abzubremsen.

Sie klackerte mit dem Schnabel und streckte ein Bein aus. Charlie löste etwas davon. Einen Zettel.

Charlie faltete auf und las halblaut:

_Hey Charlie,_

_ich weiss, es ist etwas kurzfristig, aber falls du Zeit und Lust hast: Ich schmeisse heute Abend eine kleine Gartenparty. Es gibt Drinks und gute Musik und..._

Charlie hielt kurz inne...

_viele heisse Frauen. Ich weiss, dass du zu diesem Angebot schwerlich "Nein" sagen kannst, also komm einfach vorbei. Du brauchst Nico vorher nicht vorbeizuschicken, lass sie auf die Jagd, sie hat heute schon viele Einladungen ausgetragen._

_see ya, mate. Elijah._

Charlie liess den Brief sinken. Die Eule schuschute ungeduldig. Er streckte seinen Arm auf und sie liess sich nun darauf nieder. Er streichelte ihr Gefieder. "Danke, Nico. Elijah sagt, du hast dir eine fette Maus verdient. Geh schon, ja?" Sie kniff ihn zutraulich in den Finger und flatterte davon.

"Nun", meinte er gedehnt. "Hast du Lust hinzugehen? Elijahs Partys sind immer einen Besuch wert..." Er verstummte und lief tatsächlich etwas rosa an. _Der selbstsichere, lässige Charlie Weasley..._

Ich grinste: "Viele heisse Frauen, ja? Gibts dort auch was zu essen? Ich bin am Verhungern... Aber Musik und einen Drink, dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden."

"Ninny - Elijahs Hauselfe - macht die leckersten, grössten Sandwiches, die es gibt. Ich bin sicher, wir können ein paar kriegen. Und Elijah macht es sicher nichts aus, wenn du mitkommst. Und es ist nicht mehr weit von hier."

Wir waren tatsächlich bald da. Hinter einer sorgfältig gestutzten Thuja-Hecke war ein grosses weisses Haus zu erkennen mit Stuckverzierungen über den grossen Fenstern. Eine Villa. Gedämpft waren Musik und fröhliche Stimmen zu hören.

Elijah war mit Charlie nach Hogwarts gegangen, hatte mir Charlie während es restlichen Weges erzählt. Elijah war in Ravenclaw und Charlie - wie seine ganze Familie - in Gryffindor gewesen. Elijahs Vater war ein erfolgreicher Industrieller, _Stoffe und Knöpfe_, und hier in Rumänien war seine grösste Fabrik.

Charlie drückte die Klingel beim Eingangstor. Sie summte und dann piepste eine Stimme durch die Gegensprechanlage: "Gillywead Manor."

"Hallo Ninny, ich bin´s, Charlie Weasley. Mr. Gillywead hat mich zu seiner Party eingeladen." Kurz darauf hüpfte ein flaschengrünes Wesen den Weg vom Haus hinunter zu uns. Es drückte einen Knopf am Tor und dieses glitt rasselnd zur Seite.

Das Wesen hatte grosse Glubschaugen und Segelohren. Es trug ein Geschirrtuch, auf dem ein grosses "G" prangte, wie eine Toga. Eine Hauselfe. Das musste Ninny sein.

"Mister Weasley. Miss. Wie erfreulich...", piepste die Elfe und knickste. "Kommen Sie, kommen Sie."

Wir folgen ihr den Weg hinauf und ums Haus herum. Der Garten - es war eher schon ein Park - bestand aus Rosenrabatten, schönen alten Bäumen und einem Rasen, so sorgfältig gestutzt, dass er nach Wimbledon auf den Central Court zu gehören schien. Es gab auch einen Springbrunnen. Hinter einer Bar unter einem weissen Baldachin mixten zwei Barmen in rosaroten Hemden gekonnt Drinks. Aus Holzplanken war eine Tanzfläche gebaut worden. Eine DJane thronte hinter einem DJ-Pult, an dem Knöpfe und Regler in sämtlichen Farben leuchteten. Ihr Gesicht war schmal, beherrscht von dunkel geschminkten Augen und den grossen Kopfhörern über ihren Ohren. Sie trug ein Netzoberteil mit nichts als einem roten BH darunter.

Die Musik drang aus riesigen Boxen, war aber von der Lautstärke her angenehm. Etwas überrascht stellte ich fest, dass es nicht Musik war, die auf _MRF_ gespielt wurde. Wir hörten den Magischen Rundfunk immer im Büro. Nein, das hier war Muggelmusik. Ich erkannte den Song, es war einer von diesem Robbie Williams...

Es waren etwas dreidutzend Leute da, alle in unserem Alter und ziemlich hip gekleidet, wie mir schien. Sie schwenkten Cocktailgläser in den Händen und quatschten, wippten mit den Füssen, rauchten, lachten...

Nun löste sich ein Mann ausser der Menge und kam auf Charlie zu. Ich verbarg mich halb hinter Charlie, um ihn betrachten zu können. "Charlie, mein Freund", rief er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Das musste Elijah Gillywead sein.

Er überragte Charlie um mindestens einen Kopf und sah aus wie ein Schauspieler. Er hatte dunkle Locken und war etwas blass, wie jemand, der selten nach draussen kommt. Er trug kunstvoll gebleichte und abgetragene Jeans zu Lederschuhen, in denen man sich hätte spiegeln können. Dazu einen schwarzen Blazer, darunter ein rotes Shirt mit den Initialen eines begehrten Designers darauf. Er sah aus wie der reiche Junge aus gutem Haus, der er war.

Jetzt entdeckte er mich. Interesse flackerte in seinen dunklen Augen auf. Rasch schob mich Charlie nach vorne. "Charlie, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine schöne Frau mitbringst. Ist sie deine neue Freundin? Tessa ist auch hier."

Charlie hob eine Augenbraue. Ich sah, dass sein Blick zu ein paar Frauen schweifte. Sie waren wie ein farbiger Schmetterlingsschwarm: Alle trugen kurze Kleider, rot, blau, gelb, rosa, viel Glitzerkram und hohe Absätze. Ich kam mir plötzlich furchtbar fehl am Platz vor.

Elijah Gillywead schien dies nicht zu denken. Sein Blick musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuss, blieb kurz an meinen nackten Beinen hängen, erst dann schaute er mir wieder in die Augen.

Er lächelte.

"Elijah, das ist Anys Livore, sie ist Journalistin beim Tagespropheten. Sie ist heute angekommen, sie schreibt eine Reportage über Drachen...", sagte Charlie rasch.

"Ach ja, deine fürchterlichen Feuerspeienden Ungeheuer. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Anys."

Elijah beugte sich über meine Hand, küsste sie und sah mir wieder tief in die Augen.

"Mich auch. Danke, dass ich mitkommen durfte."

"Kein Problem, fühlt Euch wie zuhause".

Er lächelte mich wieder an und wandte sich um, um zwei weitere Gäste zu begrüssen. Charlie musterte mich, als schien er überrascht, dass ich nicht an Ort und Stelle geschmolzen war. Elijah Gillywead war wohl, was man _schön_ nennt. Doch je länger ich in sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, desto deutlicher hatte ich etwas darin vermisst...

"Lust auf einen Drink? Ninny bringt uns gleich Sandwiches", sagte Charlie. Ich nickte und er legte kurz die Hand auf meinen Rücken, um mich Richtung Bar zu dirigieren.

Keiner der Drinks auf der Karte sagte mir etwas, obwohl ich in London oft ausging. Ich fragte den Barman, ob er roten Wodka und RedBull für mich mischen könne. Das Glas schwebte lässig in der Luft, während er beides hineinschüttete, Eiswürfel und eine Zitronenscheibe hinzufügte.

"Was ist das für ein Drink?" fragte Charlie erstaunt.

"Man nennt es _Gummibärchen_. Sehr lecker."

Er bestellte dasselbe, während Ninny ihn keuchend am T-Shirt zupfte. Sie trug ein Tablett, auf dem mindestens zwanzig überdimensionale Sandwiches lagen. Ich erkannte Vollkornbrot, Tomatenscheiben, Salami, Käse... Meine Knie gaben fast unter mir nach vor Hunger.

Ich biss herzhaft in eines mit Tomaten und Morzarella.

"Hi Charlie" zwitscherte jemand.

Ein blondes Mädchen stand vor uns und lächelte ihn an. "Oh - Tessa. Hi."

Tessa? Hatte nicht Elijah den Namen erwähnt?

"Das ist Anys. Sie schreibt eine Reportage über Drachen. Sie kommt aus London." Ihr Blick schweifte rasch über mich hinweg. Als sie sah, wie ich hastig versuchte, den grossen Bissen in meinem Mund zu schlucken, kräuselte sich ihre Stupsnase und sie wandte sich wieder Charlie zu.

Ich konnte sie auf Anhieb nicht ausstehen. Sie war kleiner als ich, höchstens einsfünfundsechzig, aber ihr Gesicht hätte von der Vogue-Titelseite lächeln können: Ihre Augen waren gross und blau, ihre rot geschminkten Lippen bildeten den perfekten Schmollmund und ihr Haar floss in blonden Locken über ihre Schultern. Sie trug ein kleines Schwarzes und rote Pumps mit Absätzen, auf denen ich nach zwei Schritten umfallen würde.

"Du siehst _hinreissend_ aus wie immer", sagte sie zu Charlie. Er lächelte geschmeichelt und sein Blick flog über ihr - zugegebenermassen - volles, sexy Dekolleté.

Tessa lehnte sich vertraulich zu Charlie und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Angewidert drehte ich mich weg, als ich sah, wie seine Hand kurz und wie zufällig auf ihrer Schulter lag. Kurz flackerte etwas in meinem Bauch auf, etwas Seltsames, das brannte und stach.

Ich kippte meinen Drink in einem Zug herunter. Heiss wie Lava floss der Wodka durch meine Kehle. Ich verschluckte mich, hustete, wischte mir mit der Hand über den Mund und bestellte den nächsten Drink. Wodka Cola. Viel Wodka, wenig Cola.

Normalerweise trank ich nie viel. Für mich war Alkohol stets ein Genussmittel genossen, dass man mit Mass konsumierte. Aber jetzt war ich frustriert und gleichzeitig wütend auf mich selbst - weil ich nicht genau wusste, warum ich frustriert war.

Bevor ich mir einen dritten Drink bestellen konnte, stand plötzlich Elijah neben mir.

"Wo hast du Charlie gelassen?" fragte er. Ich wandte mich um. Er stand noch immer neben Tessa, nun etwas weiter weg. Sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Sie krümmte sich eben vor Lachen wegen etwas, was er wohl gesagt hatte und knuffte ihn dann in die Seite.

Ich drehte mich um. "Hat dich alleine gelassen, was? Hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass sie sich wieder mal so gut verstehen würden. Sie hat ihn schliesslich verlassen."

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Drink. Elijah klopfte auf meinen Rücken. "Sie waren mal zusammen?" fragte ich in gleichgültigem Ton. "Ja. Nicht sehr lange allerdings, ich weiss nicht, ob es was Ernstes war. Wohl eher eine Art Affäre."

"Nun... Sie ist schön." meinte ich beiläufig. Es stimmte ja auch. Wieder flackerte das Feuer in meiner Magengrube auf, diesmal hörte es nicht auf. Ich gab dem Wodka die Schuld. Angetrunken wie ich war, bemerkte ich erst jetzt, dass Elijahs Hand noch immer auf meinem Rücken lag.

"Sie ist hübsch, ja. Aber sie ist - etwas gewöhnlich. Blond, blauäugig, kurvig. Ich mag aussergewöhliche Frauen. Dich zum Beispiel. Du hast schöne Augen, weißt du das?" Er legte seine andere Hand an meine Wange und rückte etwas näher.

_Schöne Augen..._ Ich hatte nichts gegen Komplimente einzuwenden. Aber wie gewöhnlich war dieses! _"Das habe ich wohl über Ihren Jadeaugen vergessen_", sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Jadeaugen, Augen wie Edelsteine, so schön, dass man darüber vergisst, sich vorzustellen_ - das klang gut.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Charlie zu uns hinüber sah, obwohl Tessa auf ihn einredete. Sie bemerkte es, warf mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu und schmiegte ihren Busen an Charlies Oberarm.

Wieder brannte etwas in meinem Bauch. Ich gestand mir endlich ein, dass es Eifersucht war. Eifersucht auf was? Ich kannte Charlie erst seit einigen Stunden...

**We can always play by ear **

**But that's the deal my dear**

Aber als ich ihn jetzt so sah, fügten sich all die kleinen Einzelheiten, die mir aufgefallen waren, zu einem Bild zusammen: die brauen Augen, das flammendrote Haar, das freche Grinsen, die Sommersprossen, die muskulösen Arme... Er war _verdammt sexy_ und ich wollte nicht, dass Tessa ihn berührte, mit ihm sprach. Ich wollte dort stehen. Ich wollte ihn berühren. Ich wollte ihn haben.

So etwas wie die Lust auf einen Wettkampf stieg in mir hoch. Einen Wettkampf mit Tessa. Und der Preis war Charlie.

Elijah schien zu merken, dass ich etwas abgelenkt war und nahm endlich seine Hand von meiner Wange. Aber ich musste das Spiel mitspielen, ich brauchte ihn dazu. Ich würde Tessa mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen.

"Schöne Augen? Danke. Deine sind auch nicht ohne..." sagte ich verführerisch. Ich nahm Elijahs Hand und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche. Eben lief ein Hiphop-Song, mit einem harten, pumpenden Rhythmus. Ich mochte HipHop nicht wirklich, aber zum Tanzen war der Song gut. Ich stellte mich auf die Tanzfläche und liess die Musik von mir Besitz ergreifen. Ich bewegte mein Becken vor und zurück, liess es kreisen, hob meine Arme über meinen Kopf, schüttelte mein Haar, berührte spielerisch Elijahs Hüfte. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er mich an sich ziehen würde.

Dabei schaute ich unverwandt zu Charlie hinüber. Er bemerkte es bald. In immer kürzeren Abständen kehrte sein Blick zu mir zurück, bis er nur noch mich anschaute, mit dunklen brennenden Augen.

Elijah ergriff meine Hüften. Langsam kreiste mein Becken an seinem. Ich lächelte Charlie über Elijahs Schulter hinweg zu. Er musste denken, was für ein seltsames Spiel ich da trieb. Aber es war mir egal. Ich war ziemlich beschwipst und ich wollte ihn eifersüchtig machen. Hauptsache, es wirkte. Und das tat es.

Als Elijah, der nichts zu bemerken schien, mich noch enger an sich zog, knallte Charlie sein Glas auf die Theke. Er nickte Tessa bloss zu und kam direkt auf uns zu. Er klopfte Elijah auf die Schulter. Sein Blick war seltsam starr, als er zu ihm sagte: "Lass mich mal mit ihr tanzen, ja? Wir müssen noch das Interview besprechen."

Irritiert liess Elijah mich los. Charlie legte eine Hand um meine Taille und zog mich an sich. Der Song, der jetzt lief, war lateinamerikanisch. Ich liess meine Hüften kreisen, bis er ein Knie zwischen meine Beine schob. Ich liess meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Er erwiderte den Blick und dann - dann küsste er mich.


	4. Sterne zerplatzen

Lucky that my lips not only mumble

**Lucky that my lips not only mumble **

**They spill kisses like a fountain**

Unsere Lippen trafen sich, ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. Er küsste mich hart, nahm mein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und drückte sich an mich. Meine Knie gaben fast unter mir nach, als sich auch unsere Zungen trafen. Er schmeckte nach seinem letzten Drink, irgendetwas Fruchtiges, und darunter lag noch ein anderer Geschmack. Sein ganz eigener Geschmack. Ich glaubte, nie etwas Besseres geschmeckt zu haben.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss gierig. Plötzlich liess er mich los und atmete schwer. Ohne ein Wort packte er meine Hand und zog mich von der Tanzfläche. Er zerrte mich praktisch durch die Leute, weg von ihnen. Weg von der Musik und dem Gelächter.

Weiter hinten im Park gab es ein Gartenhaus.

Er liess meine Hand los und ich lehnte mich an die Wand, weil mir schwindlig war, vom Wodka, aber vor allem von ihm. Er schaute mich einen Moment nur an, dann legte er eine Hand neben meinem Kopf gegen die Wand. Dann die andere. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, beugte sich vor und küsste mich wieder, hungrig und leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände waren bald an meinen Hüften. Ich schob eine Hand in sein Haar. Plötzlich verliess sein Mund den meinen und glitt meinen Hals hinunter. Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte. Meine Hände gierten nach nackter Haut. Ich schob sie unter sein T-Shirt und liess sie über seinen Rücken gleiten.

Atemlos liess er mich los, so plötzlich, dass ich beinahe stolperte. "Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen", murmelte er heiser. Er hakte sich bei mir unter und drehte sich schnell im Kreis, dass die Welt vor mir verschwamm.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, durch einen Gartenschlauch gepresst zu werden. Die verbliebene Luft brodelte in meinen Lungen, bevor es mir den Atem abschnürte. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Gerade als ich dachte, ich müsste ersticken, spuckte der Tunnel uns aus - die Welt wurde wieder hell.

Wir standen in einem Schlafzimmer, ich sah Bilder an den Wänden, viele rothaarige Menschen, die sich darauf bewegten, mir zuwinkten. Drachen, die Feuer spieen, Drachen, die fauchen, Drachen, Drachen...

Der Teppich war dick, etwas abgewetzt, da waren ein breites Bett, ein Nachttisch und ein Kleiderschrank. Wir waren Seite-an-Seite appariert, direkt in Charlies Schlafzimmer.

Da stand er nun vor mir, starrte mich an, immer noch ausser Atem. Ich tat einen Schritt, er auch und dann lag ich in seinen Armen. Wieder küssten wir uns, doch das genügte nun nicht mehr. Erneut schob ich meine Hände unter sein T-Shirt. Meine Hände bebten und er half mir, es sich über den Kopf zu streifen.

Ich küsste ihn, meine Hände auf seiner Brust. Er war ziemlich muskulös und seine Haut war hell. Auf den Schultern waren einige blasse Sommersprossen. Ich presste meine Lippen darauf. Er keuchte und schob mich rückwärts zum Bett, schubste mich und ich landete auf wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken. Er kletterte über mich und küsste meinen Mund, dann meinen Hals, bis seine Lippen den Rand meines T-Shirts erreichten. Er hob seinen Kopf und begann, die winzigen Knöpfe zu öffnen, einen nach dem anderen. Ungeduldig schob er eine Hand unter meine Rücken, ich richtete mich halb auf, damit er mir es ganz ausziehen konnte.

Er küsste mich wieder, seine Hand in meinem Haar, dann schaute er mich einen Moment nur an, meine blasse Haut und den schwarzen BH. Dann presste er seinen Mund in die Grube zwischen meine Brüste. Ich murmelte etwas und vergrub meine Hände in seinem Haar. Mit einer Hand öffnete er den Verschluss an meinen Rücken und warf den BH achtlos beiseite.

**Lucky that my breasts are small and humble **

**So you don't confuse them with mountains**

Einen Moment lang war ich unsicher. Mit Tessa konnte ich in dieser Hinsicht nicht mithalten. Doch das scherte ihn nicht. Langsam erforschten seine von der Arbeit rauen Hände meine zarten Kurven... Er wusste genau, was er tat, geschickt und erfahren fuhren seine Hände hierhin und dorthin, wussten genau, wo und wie er mich berühren musste, um mich unter ihm brennen zu lassen.

Sein Gewicht auf mir fühlte sich seltsam vertraut an. Mein Körper schmerzte vor Sehnsucht.

Ich hatte ewig niemanden mehr so nahe gehabt. Ich hatte bis jetzt erst mit einem Mann geschlafen. Mit achtzehn landete ich nach einer Party mit dem Jungen im Bett, den ich schon lange toll fand. Es war enttäuschend gewesen.

Wir waren dann pro forma ein Paar, aber nicht für lange, und danach hatte ich von Sex erst mal die Nase voll. Bis jetzt.

Charlie schob eine Hand unter meinen Rock und liess mich alles andere vergessen. Unbeholfen zerrte ich am Reissverschluss seiner Jeans.

"Ich hab immer davon geträumt, ein Mädchen in einem Rock zu nehmen", murmelte er heiser und zog mein Höschen aus. Ich nagte an meiner Unterlippe, um nicht aufzustöhnen, als er mich berührte.

"Nun... du... nimmst... mich... noch... nicht... wirklich", krächzte ich, bevor eine weitere Welle der Lust über mir zusammenschlug.

"Charlie, bitte", keuchte ich: "Ich will dich jetzt."

Er streifte seine Jeans und seine Boxers ab, während ich fast verging vor Ungeduld. Dann endlich war er in mir.

Ich warf meinen Kopf hin und her und klammerte mich an ihn, als er sich in mir bewegte. Langsam, ach so langsam, obwohl ich in seinem Gesicht sah, wie schwer es ihm fiel. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften, die sich in seinem Rhythmus bewegten. Schweissperlen brachen aus meiner Stirn. Es wurde immer besser... besser...

"Schau mich an... Ich will dein Gesicht sehen." flüsterte er.

Dann kam ich. Sterne zerplatzen vor meinen Augen. Ich krallte meine Hände in seine Schultern.

Er folgte mir Sekunden später, liess sich auf mich sinken und schnürte mir die Luft ab.

"Wow", keuchte ich.

"Wow", wiederholte er und strich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht.

--

**Lucky I have strong legs like my mother **

**To run for cover when I need it **

Ich schlug die Augen auf und erschrak. Draussen dämmerte es. Erst wenig Licht und kühle Luft strömten durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer. Einen Moment lang wusste ich nicht, wo ich war. Zuhause konnte ich nicht sein. Irgendetwas war anders.

Ich trug nichts bis auf meinen weissen Rock und ein breiter Arm war um meine Hüfte geschlungen. Ich kämpfte mich frei und drehte mich um.

Da lag ein Mann, rotes Haar, Sommersprossen auf der Nase, die Augen friedlich geschlossen.

Alles kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Oh, Gott...

Ich rieb meine Stirn, wie um zu fassen, was geschehen war. Als ich aufstand, drehte sich die Welt um mich. Jemand hämmerte unerbittlich hinter meinen Schläfen.

Ich wankte aus dem Schlafzimmer, irrte durch das Wohnzimmer und die Küche, öffnete die Tür zum Besenschrank - bis ich endlich das Badezimmer fand.

Ich sah in den Spiegel. Ein bleiches Gesicht - wirklich meines? - starrte mir entgegen. Die Augen waren verquollen, die Wangen mit Mascara verschmiert. Die Haare zerzaust.

Ich stöhnte entsetzt auf und klatschte mir mit den Händen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als es wie Eis meine Gesichtsmuskeln zusammenzog. Mir war schlecht.

_Anys Livore, du hast einen Kater. Und du hast am ersten Abend mit einem Mann geschlafen... Einem Mann, den du kaum kennst... Dein Interviewpartner..._

Journalistische Distanz, eins der obersten Gebote. _Oh, Gott... ! Ich würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Ich würde vor Scham sterben._

**I think we both can take this one mistake**

**like some kind of amnesty**

"Guten Morgen."

Ich drehte mich um, mein Gesicht glühte. Charlie. Er trug nichts als seine dunkelblauen Boxershorts und ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Sein Haar war durcheinander, er sah verschlafen und - _sexy_ aus.

Ich fluchte innerlich. So viel zu meinen Prinzipien, die ich gestern Abend alle zerschmettert hatte...

Er kam auf mich zu und legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor meinem nackten Busen und wich zurück. Irritiert blieb er stehen.

"Glaub mir, du willst mich jetzt nicht küssen..." murmelte ich. Meine Wangen brannten.

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich habe meine Zähne nicht geputzt, ich brauche dringend eine Dusche, ich seh´ abscheulich aus. Und ich habe einen fürchterlichen Kater."

Er streckte einen Arm aus, jenen mit dem schwarzen Drachen darauf, und berührte sachte meine blosse Schulter. "Du siehst süss aus", sagte er.

"Findest du wohl... Charlie, bitte, ich brauche eine heisse Dusche..."

"Ich könnte... "

"Alleine, Charlie", sagte ich mit Nachdruck. Ein Zug schien durch meinen Kopf zu rasen und ich ächzte. "Ich könnte aber einen starken Kaffee vertragen."

Er tätschelte meine Schulter. "Armes, geplagtes Kind. Bin schon unterwegs. Die Duschvariante wäre mir zwar lieber gewesen, aber ja..." Er lächelte und ich fühlte ein Sturzgefühl in meinem Magen.

Ich stieg in die Dusche. Als das Wasser warm über meinen Körper rann, blitzten Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Eine grosse sonnengebräunte Hand auf dem Blass meiner Haut... Seine Augen... Von ganz nah betrachtet, schienen sie Goldsplitter zu enthalten... Sommersprossen, diese Sommersprossen...

_Bereue ich es?_

_Nein._

_Ja._

_Nein._

_Vielleicht._

_Nein. Nein._

Nein? Doch pickte mich etwas. Mein Schlechtes Gewissen? Meine Moralvorstellungen?

Ich seufzte, schob die Gedanken beiseite und stieg aus der Dusche. Ich trocknete mich ab, meine Haut prickelte, und ich wusste, _wenn es ein nächstes Mal geben sollte... wenn Charlie versuchen würde, mich zu verführen... ich würde nicht widerstehen können..._

Der Duft nach Kaffee fand meine Nase. Meine Lebensgeister erwachten und ich eilte in Charlies Schlafzimmer, sammelte meine Sachen zusammen, suchte meine Tasche und zog mich hastig an. Jeans. T-Shirt.

Charlie sass am Küchentisch, eine grosse Tasse in den Händen. Er schenkte mir Kaffee ein. "Mhh..." machte ich und trank. Ohne Kaffee am Morgen bin ich aufgeschmissen. Besonders an einem solchen Morgen.

"Besser?" fragte er.

"Viel. Danke für den Kaffee."

Er grinste. "Nichts zu danken. Ich geh duschen. Dann müssen wir los. Viel zu sehen heute."


	5. Kristalldrache

Unsicher sah ich von dem Besen in meiner Hand zu Charlie

Unsicher sah ich von dem Besen in meiner Hand zu Charlie. "Fliegen?" fragte ich. Er nickte. Mein Bauch krampfte sich zusammen. Ich war ewig nicht mehr geflogen. Ich war nie gut geflogen.

Langsam hob ich mein rechtes Bein, um aufzusteigen. Der Besen bebte. Puh. Meine Hände umklammerten den Besenstiel, bis die Knöchel weiss hervortraten.

"Bereit?"

Charlie stiess sich vom Boden ab und sofort schoss sein Besen mehrere Meter in die Höhe. Meine Knie zitterten.

Dann hob ich ab.

Fast hätte ich aufgeschrien, als der Besen steil in die Luft sauste. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, neben Charlie anzuhalten. Er hatte mir erklärt, wir würden uns das Reservat aus der Luft anschauen. Zu Fuss wäre es viel zu gross. Und zu gefährlich.

Ich erinnerte mich an das Buch, dass ich heute Morgen in Charlies Wohnung durchgeblättert hatte. Es gab zehn bekannte Arten von Drachen. Und heute würde ich sie sehen. Den Ungarischen Hornschwanz zum Beispiel, der mich am ersten Tag beinahe in Brand gesetzt hatte.

_"Diese Drachenrasse ist von echsenähnlicher Erscheinung mit bronzenen Hörnern und Stacheln. Sein Körper ist von schwarzen Schuppen bedeckt, seine Augensind gelb. _

_Der Hornschwanz frisst Schafe, Ziegen und, wenn in Reichweite, auch Menschen",_ hatte ich gelesen.

_Wenn in Reichweite, auch Menschen._ Irgendwie war ich nun doch froh, auf einem Besen zu sitzen.

Moment Mal, auch Drachen konnten fliegen...

"Charlie!" schrie ich, um gegen den Wind anzukommen, der in meinen Ohren rauschte.

"Was, wenn die Drachen uns sehen und fliegen, um uns zu jagen?" Ich schauderte. "Dann fliegen wir ihnen einfach davon", rief er. "Etwa so." Sogleich jagte sein Besen von mir weg, in eine scharfe Kurve, dann zog er einige enge Schleifen und dann schlug er zwei Loopings hineinander. Charlie juchzte - ich kreischte. Ich sah ihn schon fallen, aufschlagen, zerschmettern... Mein Herz raste.

"Spinnst du?" schrie ich.

"Warum?"

"Ich hab Angst um dich gehabt. Ich sah dich schon am Boden."

Er flog zu mir hin und legte eine Hand an meine Wange. Für einmal war sein Blick ernst.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich habe fast meine ganze Jugend auf einem Besen verbracht."

"Quidditch?"

"Ja. Hausmeisterschaft von Gryffindor, als Sucher. Ich hätte es fast zu meinem Beruf gemacht, aber dann kamen die Drachen dazwischen. Nun komm. Wir sollten los."

Ich verlor immer mehr das Gefühl dafür, wie lange wir geflogen waren. Die Wälder unter uns schienen sich ins Endlose auszudehnen. Es war kalt hier oben, ich war froh um meine Jacke.

Irgendwann flog Charlie eine Haarnadelkurve und zu mir zurück. "Schau, dort." Mein Blick folgte seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Auf einer Lichtung glitzerte etwas, wie ein übergross geratenes Schmuckstück.

Charlie sank etwas ab und ich folgte ihm, wenn auch zögernd. Wir waren nun auf etwa zweihundert Metern Höhe und ich sah, dass das glitzernde Ding sich bewegte. Langsam bewegte es sich über die Lichtung. Es war ein Drache, den Körper über und über bedeckt mit Schuppen, die aus Kristall zu sein schienen.

"Ein Antipodisches Opalauge" sagte Charlie. Seine Augen leuchteten. "Die schönste aller Drachenarten. Seine Schuppen sind aus Perlmutt. Die Augen sind wie die einer Fliege, facettenartig und in jeder Farbe des Regenbogens, aber er hat keine Pupillen. Es gibt nur zwei von ihnen im Reservat."

Er liess den Besen noch weiter absinken und hielt erst dicht über den Wipfeln der Bäume inne, die die Lichtung säumten. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen, als ich neben ihm hielt. Der Drache bemerkte uns nicht.

Selbst ich fand diesen Drachen schön: Ein langer, anmutig schlanker Leib und Flügel, die glänzten wie Seide...

--

Gegen Mitttag landeten wir beim Hauptgebäude am Eingang zum Reservat. In der Kantine gab es Mittagessen. Charlie unterhielt sich mit ein paar Kollegen, ich setzte mich dazu und lernte ein paar andere Drachenforscher kennen.

Charlie war der Jüngste. Sie waren alle wettergegerbt und hatten Brandmale auf der Haut. Frauen gab es keine. Drachen waren eine Männerdomäne. Irgendwie verständlich.

Die _Dragonkeeper _sind eine etwas raue Gesellschaft, wie immer, wenn Frauen fehlen. Aber auf ihre raue Art waren sie ganz freundlich zu mir. Sie hatten alle einen Narren an mir gefressen und überboten sich gegenseitig, mir Essen aufzudrängen und mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Charlie betrachtete das Geschehen amüsiert. Obwohl er in ihre Gruppe gut integriert war und alle ihn zu mögen schienen, schien er für mich doch anders zu sein als die anderen. Vielleicht weil er jünger war, vielleicht weil er britisch war, vielleicht weil ich ihn bereits zu kennen glaubte...

Ein Zauberer kam angerannt und unterbrach meine Gedanken. Den Lederstiefeln, den Lederhandschuhen und der Kleidung aus grobem Stoff nach war er ebenfalls ein _dragonkeeper_.

"Schnell... Ein chinesischer Feuerball ist ausgetickt... Schockzauber nötig... Beeilt Euch", haspelte er.

Sofort waren alle auf den Beinen, packten ihre Besen und ihre Zauberstäbe. Charlie sprang ebenfalls auf. "Ich muss helfen, geh einfach in meine Wohnung. Auf dem Büchergestell findest du Bücher, die dir helfen können für den Artikel. Das Passwort für die Tür ist _Mohair_." rief er über die Schulter zurück.

Mohair war, so viel ich wusste, der Name eines Treiber der irischen Nationalelf in Quidditch. Ich blieb alleine sitzen, ass den Nachtisch fertig und schlenderte dann hinüber zum Wohnhaus. "Mohair", sagte ich zur Tür, die gehorsam aufsprang.

Ich setzte mich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer und blätterte in meinen Notizen. Morgen früh würde ich abreisen. Ich hatte den Gedanken bis jetzt weit von mir geschoben. Und der Artikel sollte übermorgen fertig sein. Ich hatte jede Menge Notizen und keine Ideen. Mein Kopf war leer. Wenigstens war das Kopfweh verflogen. Das Fliegen hatte gut getan.

Ich fegte meine Notizen zu Boden und sah mir die Wohnung genauer an. Überall herschte aufgeräumtes Chaos. Genau wie bei mir zuhause. Ich lächelte.

Die Möbel waren alt und zerschrammt, sahen nach Brockenhaus oder Fohmarkt aus. Die Wohnung war eher karg eingerichtet, was ihr gut tat, klein wie sie war. Überall hingen Fotos und Zeichnungen, teils in Rahmen, teils einfach festgepinnt oder mit Klebeband festgemacht. Grösstenteils zeigten sie Drachen und andere magische Geschöpfe, aber auch Quidditchmannschaften. Im Schlafzimmer aber war eine Wand voller Fotos von Charlies Familie und Freunden. Wie immer in der Zaubererwelt bewegten sich die Fotos.

Ich sah mir alle genau an. Da war das Hochzeitsfoto von Charlies Eltern. Sein Vater war gross und dünn, die Mutter rundlich, mit dem gleichen freundlichen Gesicht wie Charlie. Beide hatten Sommersprossen und rote Haare und waren sehr jung, vielleicht zwanzig. Dann gab es eine Menge Fotos von rothaarigen Kindern und Teenagern. Charlies Geschwister, wieviele waren es schon wieder - sechs?

In einer Reihe hingen Fotos, die wohl aktuell waren. Da war ein junger Mann, älter als ich und Charlie. Bill, vermutete ich. Er sah aus wie ein Rockstar, die roten Haare lang und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht und den Arm um ein Mädchen gelegt, dass knapp zwanzig Jahre sein mochte. Sie war wunderschön und hatte silbernes Haar, _sie sah aus wie eine Veela..._

Dann waren zwei Jungen, kaum achtzehn, die einfach haargenau gleich aussahen. Sie standen vor einem Schaufenster mit der Aufschrift Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze, winkten und feixten in die Kamera. Sie trugen magnetarote Umhänge, die sich herrlich mit ihrem roten Haar bissen... Das mussten Fred und George sein. Ich grinste.

Das nächste Foto zeigte drei Teenager, Arm in Arm. In der Mitte war ein hoch aufgeschossener, schlaksiger Junge in einem orangen Fanshirt der Chudley Cannons. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu Charlie und Bill blaue Augen, aber das gleiche Lächeln. Das war wohl Ron. Er hatte seinen linken Arm um ein Mädchen gelegt. Sie trug die Hogwartsuniform und ein "V" prangte auf ihrem Ärmel. Vertrauensschülerin, wahrscheinlich. Sie hatte buschiges braunes Haar, war aber recht hübsch. Ihre Wangen liefen rosa an, als Ron sie noch etwas näher zog. Ob das Hermine war?

Den Jungen auf Rons rechter Seite kannte ich aber sofort. Schon oft hatte ich sein Foto im Tagespropheten gesehen. Die Artikel waren mal himmelhochjauchzend und voller Lob gewesen, später verleumderisch und gehässig. Besonders jene von Rita Kimmkorn. In letzter Zeit, seit sicher war, dass er-dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf tatsächlich zurück war, waren die Artikel wieder voller Bewunderung.

Hätte ich sein Foto nicht schon oft gesehen, hätte ich ihn an der Narbe erkannt, gezackt wie ein Blitz. Sie war legendär, der Junge war legendär. Der Junge, der überlebt hat. Harry Potter. Ich betrachtete ihn.

Er trug einen Umhang, schwarz wie sein Haar, das sehr zerzaust war. Er hatte ein schmales Gesicht, blass, aber attraktiv irgendwie. Seine Augen waren smaragdgrün, ernst und ich glaubte etwas von dem Grauen darin zu sehen, dass er erlebt hatte. Obwohl er lächelte.

Das letzte Foto in der Reihe zeigte ein junges Mädchen, vierzehn oder fünfzehn mochte sie sein. Sie trug eine Quidditchuniform und hielt einen Besen in der Hand. Das rote Weasleyhaar flutete über ihre schmalen Schultern, die Sonne badete darin. Sie war klein und zart. Und schön. Sie hatte Sommerspossen - wie sie alle hatten - und grosse braune Augen. Ginny, das Nesthäkchen. Sie sah aber recht selbstsicher in die Kamera und winkte.

Ich zählte die Weasley-Kinder in den aktuellen Fotos. Bill, Fred und George (Charlie hatte mir erzählt, dass sie sich oft "Gred und Forge" nannten), Ron, Ginny. Fünf. Und Charlie: das machte sechs. Irgendjemand fehlte. War da nicht noch ein Junge gewesen, wie hatte er geheissen, irgendetwas mit P... Warum gab es kein Bild von ihm?


	6. Abschied

Ein Geräusch im Wohnzimmer riss mich von den Fotos los

Ein Geräusch im Wohnzimmer riss mich von den Fotos los. Eine braune Eule war durch das offene Fenster hineingeflogen. Sie setzte sich auf die Sofalehne und sah mich mit ihren grossen Augen an. Ich erkannte sie wieder. Nico.

Sie drehte einmal den Kopf ganz herum, wohl auf der Suche nach Charlie. Dann landete sie auf meiner Schulter. An ihrem Fuss war ein Zettel festgemacht. Zögernd löste ich ihn. Sie schuschute leise, flog weg.

Ich wollte den Zettel auf den Tisch legen, aber da stach mir mein Name ins Auge. Rasch faltete ich ihn auf. _Curiositas_, Neugier - die Sünde der Frauen.

_Hey Charlie_

_Du warst gestern so plötzlich verschwunden, und da dachte ich, ich schreib dir noch. Du hattest auch auch einen guten Grund, so früh zu gehen, nicht wahr. ;) _

_Diese kleine Journalistin, wie hiess sie gleich, Anna? Eigentlich wollte ich sie ja, aber du warst mal wieder schneller. Egal, ich hab mich dann mit Yvonne getröstet, dieser Modelfreundin von Tessa..._

_Und wie war sie denn, die kleine Journalistin? Sexy ist sie ja, aber ein bisschen bitchy, nicht wahr, wie sie zuerst mit mir geflirtet hat. Aber so wie die ist, hatte sie ja auch nichts dagegen, dich ranzulassen. Just a good shag, I suppose, mate. Machs gut und bis bald, Elijah._

Ich zerknüllte den Zettel, meine Hände begannen zu zittern. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Nie hatte ich solche Dinge über mich lesen oder hören müssen.

_Bitchy_, eine kleine Schlampe, und _just a good shag_, nur gut für eine Nacht. Ich sank aufs Sofa, krallte meine Finger in ein Kissen, begann haltlos zu schluchzen...

Noch mehr weh als die Beleidigungen tat der Gedanke, dass Charlie genau so über mich denken könnte... _just a good shag_, eine gute Gelegenheit, ein Mädchen ins Bett zu kriegen. Dass Charlie kein Kostverächter war, hatte ich aus Elijahs Briefen und Worten heraushören können. _Und wie gut er gewesen war, wie gut seine Hände gewusst hatten, wie sie mich mich berühren mussten..._

Ich trommelte mit meinen Fäusten ins Kissen, _oh, wie weh das tat..._ Charlie war nicht nur _a good shag_ gewesen, nein, für mich war er viel mehr, und ich wusste das erst jetzt, und ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen... _unmöglich, ich war so dumm gewesen, und hatte mich verliebt... _und morgen würde ich abreisen, und ich wäre immer nur dieses eine Mädchen für diese eine Nacht für ihn gewesen, _oh Gott..._

**So if you, if you ever find me cryin**

**now you know, now you know why**

Ich weiss nicht mehr, wie lange ich damals geweint hatte, aber irgendwann schlief ich ein. Und so fand mich Charlie.

Ich erwachte, als er mit der Fingerspitze über meine Wange fuhr, die immer noch feucht war. Ich sass auf. Er sah mich an, sah sicher, wie gerötet und verquollen meine Augen sein mussten, sah, dass ich geweint hatte. Die Haut unter meinen Augen spannte.

Da entdeckte er den Zettel am Boden und hob ihn auf. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, wollte ihm gestehen, dass ich ihn gelesen hatte, zu spät...

Er las ihn, sah auf. Der Mund, der sonst so oft lächelte, war nur ein schmaler Strich. "Du hast den Brief gelesen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang angestrengt.

Ich sah, dass er wütend war, sprang auf, wich zurück. Die Sofakante stiess schmerzhaft gegen meine Kniekehlen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... Nico hat ihn gebracht, und du warst nicht da... Sie hat sich auf meine Schulter gesetzt, und sie wollte, dass ich ihn löse... Ich wollte... Ich wollte ihn weglegen, da hab ich meinen Namen gesehen... Und ich hab ihn gelesen, und es tut mir so leid, bitte... sei nicht... böse auf mich, es tut mir l..."

"Hast du deshalb geweint?" unterbrach er mein Gestammel. Ich nickte und wieder stiegen Tränen in meine Augen, _verdammt_, ich wischte sie weg...

Er liess den Zettel fallen und zog mich an sich. "Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, Anys, sondern auf ihn. Er ist ein Idiot und du musst über dem stehen, was er schreibt!" murmelte er an meinem Ohr.

**I love the temperature and the smell of your body**

**The shape of your lips**

**And the size of your nose**

**I love that everything you say is so funny**

**Plus youre the best kisser that Ive ever known**

Ich schlang meine Hände um seinen Hals und hielt mich an ihm fest, atmete seinen Geruch ein, er roch nach Wald und nach Arbeit und Leder und nach sich selbst... Er roch gut.

"Ich dachte, du denkst das Gleiche über mich. Darum habe ich geweint" flüsterte ich.

"Was?" Er liess mich los. "Dass du... dass du eine, eine... du weisst schon was, bist... Anys, dass darfst du nicht einmal von mir denken. Du bist wunderbar, du hast Humor..."

Er umarmte mich wieder und küsste meine Ohrmuschel. "Du bist hübsch und intelligent und aufregend..." flüsterte er. Ich drückte meinen Mund auf seinen, flösste all die Verzweiflung und alles, was ich für ihn empfand, in den Kuss - und er erwiderte ihn.

**Youve got something I cant resist**

Und ich beging den gleichen Fehler von gestern Nacht noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und es war mir egal. In diesen paar Stunden war es mir egal.

--

Ich erwachte mitten in der Nacht, weil meine Hand eingeschlafen war. Ameisen schienen durch meine Blutbahnen zu krabbeln. Ich öffnete die Augen und fand Charlie und mich so ineinander verschlungen, dass ich kaum wusste, welches Bein und welcher Arm wem gehörte.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich von ihm, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Es war Vollmond und hell im Zimmer. Meine Hand kribbelte immer noch. Ich rieb sie am Laken, um die Durchblutung anzuregen. Plötzlich wurde mir klar, wie hungrig ich war. Das Nachtessen war irgendwie vergessen gegangen. Ich lächelte ob dem Gedanken und stand auf.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche. Der Tür des Kühlschrankes quietschte protestierend. Bis auf ein paar Fertiggerichte und mehrere Flaschen Bier war der Kühlschrank leer. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Männer..._

Da entdeckte ich zuunterst ein paar Tafeln Schokolade. Nur eine Sorte, mit Haselnüssen und Vollmilch, genau jene, die ich liebte. Langsam schälte ich eine Tafel aus dem Silberpapier und biss herzhaft hinein. Ich nahm die Tafel mit zurück ins Schlafzimmer, setzte mich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete Charlie.

Das Mondlicht fiel schräg ins Zimmer und malte seine Haut silbern. Er murmelte etwas und rutschte ein bisschen herum, dann lag er wieder still. Sein Gesicht sah so jung aus.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich ihn einfach angesehen hatte. Dann fiel das Silberpapier der Schokolade raschelnd zu Boden. Er wachte auf, rieb sich die Augen und sah sich um. "Was machst du da?" fragte er mit schlaftrunkener Stimme. Seine Augen waren sehr verschlafen und sein Haar durcheinander - _er war schön..._

"Ich esse Schokolade", mampfte ich.

"Mitten in der Nacht? Und gibst mir nichts ab?"

Ich kicherte und reichte ihm ein Stück. "Sie gehört eigentlich dir. Ich habe sie aus deinem Kühlschrank geklaut. Ich war so hungrig."

"Kleines, freches Ding". Er versetzte mir einen leichten Nasenstüber und küsste mich dann. "Mmhh", murmelte er unter meinen Lippen. "Du riechst nach Schokolade." Er kitzelte mich, bis ich quietschte. Er setzte sich auf. "Ok, Waffenstillstand." Er lächelte mich an: "Gib mir noch ein bisschen von meiner Schokolade. Es macht nichts, dass du sie stibitzt hast. Du kannst mir ja eine Tafel per Eule schicken."

**I am starting to believe it should be illegal**

**to deceive a womans heart**

Schlagartig wurde mir klar, dass ich in wenigen Stunden abreisen musste. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. "4.46" blinkte mir die Leuchtanzeige entgegen. Um halb sechs würde der Portschlüssel vor dem Tor wieder auftauchen. Die Coladose. Ich würde meine Finger darum legen, in die Luft gewirbelt werden. In mein altes Leben zurückkehren. In ein Leben ohne diesen rothaarigen Drachenforscher mit den Grübchen in den Wangen und diesen zarten Lippen und dieser dunklen Stimme und den vielen Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Mit dem Lächeln, dass mir so vertraut geworden war und den rauen Händen, die so sanft waren.

Ich schluckte leer.

"Charlie... Hast du dir nie überlegt, nach England zurückzukommen?"

Er sah mich überrascht an.

"Nun, vielleicht später einmal, sicher. Und wenn der Krieg... wenn der Krieg mit... Du-weisst-schon-wem... Wenn der wirklich ausbricht, dann komme ich zurück. Dann will ich bei meiner Familie sein."

"Und sonst, sonst nicht?" Meine Stimme klang belegt.

"Im Moment nicht. Ich habe keine andere Stelle und ich liebe meine Arbeit. Sie gibt mir viel und ich will nicht von hier weg. Warum fragst du?"

_Oh, bist du wirklich so blind, Charlie Weasley?_ Ich spürte einen Kloss in meinem Hals.

"Und wenn es jemand gäbe, ich meine, eine Frau, würdest du dann...?"

"Vielleicht... Ich weiss es nicht. Anys - was ist mit dir? Du klingst so seltsam..."

Ich drehte mich abrupt weg. Er sollte die Tränen nicht sehen, die in meinen Augen glitzerten und gegen die ich kämpfte. I_ch will nicht vor ihm weinen, ich werde mich vor ihm nicht blamieren..._

"Anys...?" Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Die Berührung gab mir den Rest. Ich sank in mir zusammen und konnte die Schluchzer nicht länger zurückhalten.

Endlich begriff er.

"Anys, oh... ich weiss nicht genau, was ich sagen soll..."

Ich wischte die Tränen weg und funkelte ihn trotzig an.

"Ja, Charlie. Ja, du siehst es richtig und so dumm es ist, und so lächerlich vielleicht auch, nach gerade mal zwei Tagen... und zwei, zwei... wundervollen Nächte. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Charlie Weasley. Ich werde die drei Worte nicht sagen, weil das... das kann man nicht, nach so kurzer Zeit und... Liebe kommt erst später... aber du bist mir alles andere als egal... _verdammt._"

Er sah mich an, mit grossen ratlosen Augen. In dem Moment wusste ich, was er sagen würde und dass ich auf nichts zu hoffen brauchte und dies schwemmte neue Tränen in meine Augen. _Oh, wie ich mich für diese Tränen hasste..._ _Und die Leute dachten immer, ich sei gelassen und selbstsicher und stark..._

"Anys... Diese zwei Tage mit dir, die waren toll... Ich habe mich so wohl gefühlt mit dir, wie ich dich schon lange kenne würde und... und die Nächte, die waren... ich meine, wow... die waren unglaublich. Du bist eine wundervolle Frau, Anys... Ich meine, du bist schön und intelligent und humorvoll und ich hab... ich hab dich wirklich gern bekommen, in dieser kurzen Zeit. Aber...

Er brach ab und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Unter seinem linken Auge zuckte ein Nerv. Er schluckte und sah mich wieder an, ich sah Hilflosigkeit in seinen Augen.

"Was ich sagen will, ist... du bist toll und du bist mir ganz sicher nicht egal und..."

"Es war nur eine Bettgeschichte für dich, nicht wahr?" Meine Stimme klang plötzlich kalt.

"Nein, nein... Ich... was soll ich sagen? Ich hab noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung gehabt, Anys. Ich hab hier nicht viel Freizeit, die Arbeit nimmt viel Zeit weg und es ist nicht einfach, Frauen kennen zu lernen... Also, meine, _Frauen_ schon...aber du weißt schon, DIE Frau. Ich bin noch jung und ich will meine Freiheit nicht verlieren. Glaub mir, wenn es jemand sein könnte, dann du... Aber wie soll das gehen, zwischen England und Rumänien liegen tausende Kilometer und ich kann... ich kann mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach keine Beziehung vorstellen, Anys. Ich würde dich nicht glücklich machen, glaub mir. Und ich kann nicht hier weg. Wirklich nicht..."

_Wenn du mir doch versprechen würdest, mich zu besuchen... Wenn ich wissen würde, ich würde dich wieder sehen... Wenn es nur ein bisschen Hoffnung geben würde... Dann täte das alles nicht so weh, wenn du mir ein bisschen Hoffnung geben könntest... Das wäre alles, was ich will... Ich will keinen Ring, Charlie Weasley und auch keine Beziehung, wenn´s nicht geht, aber wenn ich nur wissen würde, dass es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen ist..._

Er streckte eine Hand aus, um meine Wange zu berühren, aber ich schob sie weg. Langsam erhob ich mich, sammelte meine Kleider zusammen, zog mich an, schloss den Reissverschluss meiner Tasche: Richtete meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf diese paar Handgriffe, um nicht laut zu schreien und vor allem, nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen. Er knetete unruhig seine Hände.

"Anys. Es ist noch nicht einmal hell draussen, ich bitte dich... Bleib noch und lass uns reden."

"Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden, Charlie. Ich hab dich verstanden und es... es ist besser für mich, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Ich zog den Zipper meiner Jeansjacke zu. Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu. "Adieu, Charlie. Danke für die Gastfreundschaft und alles..." Hastig umarmte ich ihn und drückte meinen Lippen auf seine, aber nur kurz - dann ging ich.

Erst als ich das Tor passiert hatte und die Coladose sah, die im Mondlicht schimmerte, rannen wieder Tränen über mein Gesicht.


	7. Vergessen

Looks like London, it rains everyday

**Looks like London, it rains everyday**

**Don´t you know baby I am only half a body **

**Without your embrace**

**So what did I do wrong?**

**Been wondering for days and hours**

**It´s clear it isn´t here where you belong**

Der Portschlüssel brachte mich zurück ins Ministerium für Magie. Ich gab ihn in der Abteilung für Portschlüssel ab, die mir ihrerseits eine Bestätigung mitgab für die Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe. Ich brachte der zuständigen Hexe diesen Zettel - sie war es gewesen, die mir die Erlaubnis für einen Artikel gegeben hatte und meine Reise ins Reservat organisiert hatte.

"Ah, Miss Livore, zurück aus Rumänien. War der Aufenthalt angenehm?"

"Oh ja. Es war sehr interessant, ja, es war... es war schön dort" murmelte ich.

"Haben Sie sich etwas eingefangen? Sie sehen ziemlich blass aus. Das fremdländische Essen, wahrscheinlich..."

"Nein, nein. Ich bin nur etwas müde" versicherte ich rasch.

"Mit wem hatten Sie es denn zu tun dort unten? Jemand Kompetentes, hoffe ich."

"Charlie Weasley, Ma´am"

"Oh, Charlie Weasley. Ich habe ihn auch schon getroffen. So ein netter, charmanter junger Mann."

Die Hexe strahlte. Sie war Mitte fünfzig - aber anscheinend bezaubernde Charlie auch Frauen dieses Alters mit links...

"Ja, er ist sehr nett", erwiderte ich lahm. _Und er hat mir das Herz gebrochen_, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

"Sein Vater arbeitet auch im Ministerium. Im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Ja, und einer seiner Söhne ist bereits Juniorassistent des Ministers. Percy Weasley. Sehr eifrig, der junge Mann. Man sagt, sein Vater und er hätten sich zerstritten. Schauen sich nie an, wenn sie sich auf dem Flur begegnen..." Sie lehnte sich vertraulich zu mir hin, wohl in der Hoffnung auf eine ausgedehnte Runde Klatsch.

Aber darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Ich wollte nichts über Charlies Familie hören und auf gar keinen Fall weitere Lobeshymnen über den Charme des zweitältesten Weasley-Sprosses hören oder singen müssen.

"Also, Mrs. Rumour - besten Dank für Ihre Hilfe beim Organisieren! Ich muss langsam gehen, den Artikel schreiben und etwas schlafen."

Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, dass sie überrascht erwiderte. "Nichts zu danken, Miss Livore. Viel Glück für den Artikel. Ich freue mich darauf."

Ich nickte ihr zu und verliess das Büro. Wie in Trance ging ich aus dem Ministerium und zur nächsten U-Bahnstation. Bei meiner momentanen Verfassung getraute ich mich nicht zu apparieren. Ich war nie gern appariert, aber jetzt... Man hörte ja oft, was mit Leuten passierte, die dabei unkonzentriert waren. Sie zersplittern. Das lässt sich zwar richten, aber ich hatte keine Lust auf Muggel, die entsetzt auf meine verstreuten Gliedmassen starrten würden. Ausserdem fühlte ich mich ohnehin so, als wäre in meinem Innern alles zerbrochen und durcheinander.

Es regnete in Strömen. Altes, graues London.

Ich schloss die Tür zu meiner Wohnung auf. Die Luft drinnen hätte man in Scheiben schneiden können. Seufzend schleuderte ich meine Tasche in eine Ecke und öffnete ein Fenster. Ohne mich auszuziehen oder etwas zu essen legte ich mich ins Bett und starrte die Wand an. Weinen konnte ich nicht mehr. Irgendwann schlief ich ein, und das tat gut. Wer schläft, vergisst.


	8. Banshee

A/N: Liebe Lufa

A/N: Liebe Lufa. Danke für dein Review! Na ja, wenn man schläft, vergisst man leider nur kurzfristig... und kaum ist man wach, ist alles wieder da...

Ich erwachte, weil ein Schlüssel im Schloss zu meiner Wohnung knirschte. Jemand trat in den Flur. Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf, mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

"Anys, bist du wieder da?" Die vertraute Stimme beruhigte mich sofort. Morgane. "Ich bin hier" krächzte ich, meine Stimme noch heiser vom Schlaf.

Meine beste Freundin trat ins Zimmer, kam auf mich zu und küsste mich auf die Wange. "Was ist denn mit dir? Du siehst aus wie ein Gespenst."

Morgane war der direkteste Mensch, den ich kannte. Einerseits bewunderte ich sie dafür, manchmal nervte es mich aber auch.

Sie sah aus wie immer - so, dass sich auf dem Weg hierhin sicher alle nach ihr umgedreht hatten und manch einer vergessen hatte, seinen Mund zu schliessen.

Morgane ist die aussergewöhnlichste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe. Ihre Mutter war eine _Banshee_ - eine Geistfrau, eine Frau aus dem Feenvolk. Banshees kündigen jenem, der sie sieht, den Tod eines nahe stehenden Menschen an. Manchmal sieht man sie nicht, sondern hört nur ihr Wehklagen. Der Schrei einer Banshee soll einem töten, aber ob das wahr ist, weiss ich nicht.

Ich hatte nie eine richtige Banshee gesehen, aber Morgane kam den Beschreibungen ziemlich nahe. Sie ist einsachtzig gross und wenn ihre Bewegungen sind so fliessend, dass sie zu schweben scheint. Ihr Gesicht ist schmal und ihre Haut ist weiss mit einem bläulichen Schimmer. Ihre Augenfarbe ist kaum zu beschreiben: Sie haben die Farbe von Wolken, ein bisschen grau, ein bisschen blau und weiss. Wenn sie wütend ist, verdunkeln sie sich. Ihr Haar hat die Farbe von Honig und fällt weit über ihren Rücken herab. Morgane trägt nur weiss oder schwarz, fliessende Gewänder, meistens Röcke und Blusen.

Morgane hat ihre Mutter nie gekannt: Eine Banshee stirbt langsam dahin, wenn sie sich in einen Menschen oder in einen Zauberer verliebt. Morganes Vater war ein irischer Zauberer, ein Heiler. Er starb im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort; kurz bevor Voldemort versuchte, Harry Potter zu töten und dabei seine Kräfte verlor.

Morgane ist bei ihrer Grossmutter in Irland aufgewachsen, einer Hexe, die ihr ein ganzes Manor und ein Vermögen hinterlassen hat. Morgane lebte seit drei Jahren in London und studiert Kunst an einer Muggelakademie. Obwohl sie aussieht, als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt - ist Morgane durchaus menschlich: Sie ging gerne aus und ins Kino, rauchte _Gauloises_ und hatte eine Schwäche für hübsche Männer, Süssigkeiten und Butterbier.

Und jetzt wusste sie sofort, dass ich log, als ich sagte: "Ich bin OK, nur müde." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich auf die Füsse: "Ich will wissen, was los ist. Aber zuerst geh duschen, dass wird dich schon wieder auf die Beine bringen."

Ich wusste, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, Morgane zu widersprechen. Morgane duldet keine Widerrede. Als ich aus der Dusche kam, stand sie am offenen Fenster im Wohnzimmer und rauchte. Lässig schnippte sie die Asche der Zigarette ins Freie und drehte sich zu mir um.

"Schon besser" sagte sie. "Wann hast du zuletzt etwas gegessen? Es ist bald sechs Uhr." Letzte Nacht. Schokolade. Ich wollte nicht daran denken...

"Ich hab keinen Hunger."

"Nun komm schon" Sie drängte mir meine Schuhe auf und zog mich aus der Wohnung. Zielstrebig steuerte sie den nächsten MacDonalds an. Meine Freundin - eine Hexe, eine halbe Todesfee - liebt Hamburger, Coke und fettige Pommes. Ich hatte längst aufgehört, mich darüber zu wundern.

Und über Chicken-Nuggets und Apfeltaschen erzählte ich ihr alles. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und ich weinte mir die Augen aus. Danach ging es mir besser. Sie brachte mich zurück, öffnete eine Flasche Champagner für uns. Ich schaltete meinen Laptop ein und schrieb endlich den Artikel. Jedes Wort, jeder Satz waren plötzlich in meinem Kopf und ich schrieb und schrieb, fühlte mich ruhig und sicher, weil jemand bei mir sass und einfach nur da war.

Anmerkung: Banshees stammen aus dem irischen Volksglauben. Der Fotograf Patrizio di Renzo hat eine schöne Fotoserie namens "Banshee" gemacht, die mich zur Figur von Morgane inspirert hat: www.vogue.de/vogue/3/grossformat/04633/index.php?image6

www.vogue.de/vogue/3/grossformat/04633/index.php?image5

Auch JKR erwähnt einmal eine Banshee, ich glaube, es ist in der Szene, in der Lupin den Schülern beibringt, sich gegen einen Irrwicht zu wehren. Ich glaube, es ist Seamus´ Irrwicht, der sich in eine Banshee verwandelt.


	9. Eulen

So tell me now, tell me now

**So tell me now, tell me now**

**why you are so far away**

Ihr Sohn winkte ihr zu. Molly Weasley lächelte, ihre Augen schimmerten feucht. Mit der Fingerspitze berührte sie sachte seine Schulter, die schwarz-weissen Bildpunkte auf der Zeitungsseite. Charlie sah gut aus auf dem Foto, ein breites Lachen im Gesicht, das Haar länger als an Neujahr, als er zum letzten Mal zuhause war. Mrs. Weasley seufzte. Sie vermisste alle ihre Kinder, wenn sie nicht da waren. Sie vermisste das Getrampel auf den Treppen, die Stufen, die knarrten, die Explosionen in George und Freds Zimmer, das Gezanke, das Lachen - nur ihre Kinder füllten den Fuchsbau wirklich mit Leben, viel mehr als es der Guhl auf dem Dachboden, die Hühner und Gnome im Garten konnten.

Aber Charlie war am wenigsten zuhause.

Molly schenkte sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein und las den Artikel wieder und wieder. Es war ein schön geschriebenes Porträt. Der Journalistin war es gelungen, Charlie einzufangen, wie er leibte und lebte - auf dem Foto und im Text. Es war ein Text voller Wärme. _Sie muss ihn gemocht haben,_ dachte Molly.

Sie sah auf die Uhr, die sie seit dem Wiederauferstehen von Du-weißt-schon-wem immer mit sich herumtrug. Es hatte sich nichts geändert: Alle neun Zeiger deuteten auf _tödliche Gefahr._

Sie hatte das jetzt schon so oft gesehen - und doch griff wie immer eine kalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen. Dann klickte es, der Zeiger, der mit «Arthur» beschriftet war, sprang kurz auf _Unterweg_s und dann wieder auf _Tödliche_ _Gefahr. _

_Reiss dich zusammen, Molly_, dachte sie und eilte in die Küche, um den Tisch zu decken. Gleich würde er zuhause sein und er war sicher hungrig...

Ich sass im Büro an meinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einem Stapel Papier: Ein Ministeriumserlass bezüglich der Vereinheitlichung der Dichte von Kesselböden - daraus sollte ich eine Zwanzigzeilenmeldung machen. Wie ich es hasste, die Meldungen in der Nachrichtenspalte zu schreiben! Ich gähnte. Tagsüber, wenn ich beschäftigt war, weilten meine Gedanken nicht ständig in Rumänien. Aber in der Nacht, wenn ich mich im Bett wälzte und Schafe zählte und auf die Leuchtanzeige meines Weckers starrte - dann fuhren meine Gedanken Karussell. Ich dachte an rote Haare und Sommersprossen und raue Hände und an ihn, immer nur an ihn. Er war zum Gespenst geworden, dass mir den Schlaf raubte, er liess die Ringe um meine Augen immer dunkler werden...

Etwas knallte an das Fenster, neben dem ich sass. Ich zuckte zusammen. Ein grauer Federball lag auf dem Fensterbrett. Ich öffnete das Fenster, da sah ich, dass der Federwisch atmete. Eine Eule. Sie musste ins Glas gekracht sein.

Vorsichtig hob ich die Eule hoch und legte sie auf meinen Schreibtisch. Sie war ziemlich zerfleddert und bewusstlos - aber sie lebte.

Da fiel mir der Brief an ihrem Bein auf. Er trug meinen Namen. Rasch schaute ich auf die Marke. Sie war englisch. Ich atmete aus. Unwillkürlich hatte ich den Atem angehalten, gehofft eine fremdländische Marke zu sehen oder das Wort Rumänien. Es wäre zu schön gewesen...

Ich öffnete den Brief. Zuerst fiel mein Blick auf den Absender und ich stutzte. Rasch begann ich zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Livore,_

_Voller Freude habe ich gestern Ihren Artikel über meinen Sohn Charlie gelesen. Bitte versehen Sie es als Kompliment, wenn ich Ihnen schreibe, dass er mich gleichzeitig zum Lachen und zum Weinen gebracht hat._

_Sie haben Charlie in ihren Worten so beschrieben und eingefangen, wie er wirklich ist - und glauben Sie mir, niemand kann das besser beurteilen als ich. _

_Ich sehe Charlie viel zu selten und das Haus ist so ruhig ohne ihn und die anderen Kinder. Ich vermisse sie alle - aber er ist am weitesten weg. Bill, mein ältester Sohn, der früher in Ägypten gearbeitet hat, ist jetzt zurück nach England gezogen und so ist Charlie der Einzige, den ein Meer von uns trennt._

_Ich habe mich sehr über den Artikel gefreut und über das Foto. Die Art, wie Sie über Charlie geschrieben hat, lässt mich glauben, dass Sie ihn gemocht haben und er Sie sicher auch._

_Ich bin nicht immer einverstanden mit der Berichterstattung des Tagespropheten - aber wenn alle Journalisten dieser Zeitung so schreiben würden wie Sie, dann gäbe es wohl keine bessere Zeitung._

_Ich möchte Ihnen ganz herzlich danken für Ihre gute Arbeit und grüsse Sie herzlich,_

_Molly Weasley_

_PS: Es kann sein, dass Errol von dem Flug ziemlich erschöpft ist - er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Lassen Sie ihn sich ruhig etwas ausruhen, bevor er zurückfliegt._

Während ich las, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus. Wie lieb von Mrs. Weasley mir zu schreiben - wo sie mich nicht einmal kannte. Aber dass sie dem Artikel entnehmen konnte, dass ich Charlie _mochte, _wie sie schrieb. Wenn sie wüsste...

Mir kam in den Sinn, was Morgane gesagt hatte, als sie den Artikel las: "Du hast versucht, einen Liebesbrief als Artikel zu tarnen. Er ist berührend."

"Unsinn!" hatte ich widersprochen: "Das ist ein Porträt wie jedes andere auch. So neutral wie ein Artikel - ein Porträt - eben zu sein hat." Sie hatte nichts darauf erwidert, aber ein wissender Ausdruck tanzte in ihren hellen Augen.

Die Eule auf meinem Schreibtisch fiepte. "Armes Ding, hast du die Scheibe nicht gesehen? Zum Glück bist du wieder aufgewacht. Da, schau." Ich streckte ihr ein Glas mit Wasser entgegen. Sie schluckte etwas Wasser und ich holte eine Packung mit Eulenkeksen aus einer Schublade. Die Eule namens Errol knabberte daran.

Im gleichen Moment segelte ein grosser Waldkauz durchs Fenster und liess sich auf meinem Schreibtisch nieder. "Noch mehr Post?" fragte ich die Eule ungläubig. Sie liess ein vornehmes Tröten hören und nestelte mit dem Schnabel an dem Brief an ihrem Bein. Er war ebenfalls an mich adressiert. Die Handschrift war kantig und energisch und sagte mir nichts. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den Poststempel. Ein ungläubiger Laut entfuhr mir. Mein Herz schlug hart gegen meine Rippen. «Romania» flüsterte ich vor mich hin. Rumänien.

**What do you think darling?**

**Have I lived too much too fast?**

**And have you, have you felt the melancholy darling**

**Wishing the time hadn´t passed?**

Mit zitternden Fingern griff ich nach dem Brieföffner und schlitzte das Couvert auf. Als ich den Brief auseinanderfaltete, fiel etwas auf meinem Tisch. Es waren ein paar grüne Fäden, die an einem Ende je in einen blauen Knoten in der Grösse eines Stecknadelkopfes

ausliefen.

Ich lehnte mich mit wackligen Knien gegen den Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen:

_Liebe Anys_

_Ich weiss nicht genau, was du mit diesem Brief machst, wenn du ihn erhältst; vielleicht zerreisst du ihn oder zündest ihn an. Ich würde es dir nicht übel nehmen._

_Es fällt mir schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden und ich habe diesen Brief schon ein paar Mal neu begonnen. Seit du weg bist, verfluche ich mich selber - ich bin so wütend auf mich und wenn du es auch bist, dann ist es nur richtig so. Ich kann nicht anders, als dich um Verzeihung zu bitten, dass ich dich verletzt habe (denn das habe ich sicher). Ich war so überrumpelt von dem, was du mir gesagt hast und ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich war sehr unsensibel und ich hätte dich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Ich sehe noch immer dein weinendes Gesicht vor mir und es tut mir so leid! Anys, bitte entschuldige den Kummer, den ich dir bereitet habe._

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nicht in zu grosser Bitterkeit an mich denkst. Du bist eine unglaublich tolle Frau - und bitte glaub mir, dass ich nie an dich als irgendein Mädchen oder als Affäre denke. Die gemeinsame Zeit mit dir war sehr kurz, aber schön und das meine ich ehrlich._

_Alles Liebe_

_Charlie_

_PS: Du fragst dich sicher, was das für Fäden sind. Du musst einen Vergrösserungszauber darauf anwenden (ich hoffe, sie sind nicht schon welk)._

Ich zeriss den Brief nicht, ich zündete ihn nicht an. Ich drückte ihn gegen meine Brust, atmete tief durch und roch am Pergament, als könnte ich Charlie so riechen.

Dann fielen mir die öminösen Fäden wieder ein. Ein Vergrösserungszauber? Na gut. Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab, tippte die Fäden an und murmelte: "Engorgio"

Ungläubig riss ich die Augen auf. Vor mir lag ein Sträusschen Blumen. Es waren Vergissmeinnicht. Etwas glomm warm in meinem Inneren auf. Hoffnung.


End file.
